Scream
by princezzme
Summary: She could've screamed, wanted to scream. If she did that, someone would come rushing in and then what? They'd all been friends before they met her, who would they beleive? An expansion of episode 8 of the anime. Rated T for rape and suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! It's me! This is my first Ouran story and I've been working on it for like, ever so, I hope you like it. Me and TehEvilChipmunkMofo decided to branch off the same episode one day in physical scinece, except hers is a little different than mine. So go and read hers also because she's kickass.

This takes place in episode 8 when Kyoya threw Haruhi on the bed after they came back from the beach. You know the scene.

* * *

"But Kyoya-sempai, you wouldn't gain any merits from sleeping with me." Haruhi said looking up at him. Kyoya leaned down and kissed her and she gasped. _What is he doing? _Haruhi thought, confused.

"Kyoya what are you doing?" She asked trying to sit up. Kyoya pushed her back down and pinned her hands above her head with one hand, holding her hands so tight that it hurt.

"Kyoya-sempai..." It was dark but she could still see the deranged glint in his eyes. With his free hand, he reached under her gown and pulled off her underwear. Haruhi froze. She didn't know what to do. Kyoya was her friend. Surley, soon enough, he would stop all this and start laughing and then they'd have something funny to tell the customers. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Stop it!" She yelled, struggling to get her hands free. She decided that this would never be a funny story, no matter when he decided to start laughing. A smirk spread across his lips and he kissed her again. _He'll stop. _She thought.

"I swear I'll scream!" She said, her voice slightly muffled by his mouth. He covered her mouth and she kicked him in the stomach. He flinched, but it wasn't enough to make him go away. Kyoya slapped her. He yanked her arms and pulled her upright. Haruhi's nightgown was already around her hips and with some difficulty, he lifted it above her head while she tried to get free. In her struggle, her fist connected with his jaw and he punched her back. Kyoya pushed her down and lowered himself on top of her in a way that she was still trapping her, but that he could undo his pants.

"Kyoya please!" Haruhi whispered through her tears. She could've screamed, _wanted_ to scream. If she did that, someone would come rushing in and then what? They'd all been friends before they met her, who would they beleive? Everyone would take pity on her and Tamaki had just scolded her after she wasn't able to take on those boys from the beach. Nothing would be the same. _I can handle this and prove myself. _She thought. Kyoya sat up just enough and Haruhi rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Just as she got near the door, Kyoya grabbed her leg and pulled her back.

"Stop it." Kyoya said twisting her arm behind her back.

"Ow!" She said trying not to be too loud. _Why isn't he stopping? _

" I'd hate to have to injure you, Haruhi"

At that moment, a round of thunder interrupted her thoughts and Haruhi broke free to cover her ears, truly paralyzed. Kyoya picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and she knew she'd failed to handle it. He fumbled a bit before pushing her back against the wall and all she could feel or register or think was pain. More thunder and more pain. Kyoya moved her to the bed and pinned her wrists down again. Haruhi shut her eyes as far they would go. More thunder and more pain and she couldn't stop crying. He was going too fast and there was pain and more thunder. If Kyoya had slit her throat at that moment, she would've almost been thankful. He was hurting her and he knew it. He _had_ to be doing it on purpose. All the while he was grunting and holding her waist.

It went on forever. She thought it would never end. Then suddenly, Kyoya collapsed on top of her. He was still squeezing her wrists. He was so heavy on her that it was difficult to breathe. Haruhi wouldn't dare open her eyes, not while she was crying. Kyoya flopped over to the other side of the bed and turned away from her. She was afraid to move because he could jump up at any moment. Haruhi covered her face with her hands and sobbed harder._ What did I do? What have I done? _None of this was supposed to happen. She shouldn't have been in his room in the first place. She couldn't tell anyone, who'd believe her over Kyoya ? He had the perfect reputation.

If she just left now, nothing else bad could happen. She scrambled up and grabbed her clothes off the floor. Haruhi ran to her room, completely aware that she was dripping blood and hoping no one would see. She needed to get rid of the clothes. She pulled a pair of scissors from her suitcase and cut and ripped her nightgown. She put the peices and her underwear in the bag she'g brought for her dirty clothes and pushed it under the bed. In case someone found the bag, she could say it ripped and she didn't want it anymore and she was going to use the fabric for... something else. Haruhi's thoughts were in dissarray and she felt dirty and used. None of that was supposed to happen. These kinds of things weren't supposed to happen in real life. She didn't understand what she'd just been punished for.

Haruhi went into the bathroom connecting to the room and turned on the hot water. She jumped in and felt the burning water drip down her body. It would take years to scrub this kind of filth away. The water was much too hot but she was too numb to care. She sank onto the shower floor and sobbed, letting the water scorch her scalp like fire droplets.

For two months she avoided Kyoya. She hadn't left the house besides school and the couple of times she went grocery shopping. Her dad was starting to inquire. She spent every waking moment thinking about what happened and it didn't help that she'd only gotten about 12 hours of sleep total since it happened. Now she was walking with Kaoru and Hikaru to the music room.

"Are you even listening?" Hikaru asked with an expression that resembled pouting.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat the question?" She asked.

"The commoners bathroom is ridiculously foul smelling, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Haruhi are you okay? You've been spacing out all day." Kaoru said.

"I'm just tired. " Haruhi said politely.

"Haruhi, just because you study a lot doesn't mean you can't sleep." Kaoru said opening the door and stepping inside.

"I know." She sighed, also stepping into the room.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called. "I have a wonderful idea! You should do a calendar! Think of how much people would pay for that!" Tamaki said swirling her around.

"Wouldn't that have to be perverted to sell?" Haruhi asked.

"She foiled my plan..." Tamaki said, receding to his dark corner. A few more customers came in and it was time to get to work.

"Haruhi, did you hear me?" A girl asked feeling Haruhi's forehead. "Are you sick?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm just tired." Haruhi said gently pushing her hand away.

"Aw! Were you up studying all night?" Another girl asked.

"Um, yeah. Excuse me for a second I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back." Haruhi said. She stood up and walked into the hallway.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya called walking over to her.

She took a step back and suddenly felt nautious. "Y-yes?" She squeaked. _Why is he out here? _She asked herself.

"I can see you're distracted lately. Whatever it is you're so distracted by you should try and let it go. It's effecting your performance." He said turning back to go back in the room. How was she supposed to answer that?

"It's your fault!" She yelled.

"What are you talking about and why are you yelling?" He asked.

"Don't act like you don't remember! You took advantage of me!" She yelled.

"It's honestly not in my recollection." Kyoya replied.

"I know you remember..." She said, holding back tears. Why was he acting like this? Why was he making it seem like she was crazy?

"Haruhi are you sick? You're making up things or hallucinating or something. You should go sit down, or maybe you should go home." Kyoya said going back in the room. She watched him walk away. Haruhi was majorly frustrated. _I know he remembers! I remember! Something definately happened. Why is he acting that way? Couldn't he at least admit to it or just walk away? _

"Haruhi?" Tamaki called. "Why are you yelling? " He said, poking his head out of the doorway.

"No reason. Kyoya ...couldn't hear me so I had to yell. Thats all." She replied quietly, scurrying off to the bathroom before he could inquire further. After the coast was clear for anyone else, she splashed water on her face. _Haruhi, that was not cool. It's just Kyoya anyway. _Said the newly acquired voice in her head._ No,_ said the opposing voice (also newly acquired) _It's not just the Kyoya-sempai we knew. It's a new cruel one that does terrible things. _Haruhi wasn't a fan of either voice. Neither of them seemed to be on her side. She splashed her face again. Surely, she was going crazy.

_What was she talking about?_ Kaoru asked himself as he sat back down next to Hikaru. _Took advantage of her...doesn't that usually mean-_

"Kaoru? Who are you thinking about? You shouldn't think about anyone but me!" Hikaru said pulling his brother's face towards him.

"Don't be that way, Hikaru. Of course I was thinking of you, is there anyone else who matters?" Kaoru replied. The girls squealed loudly.

"Sorry maidens, but the Host club is closed! Please come back tommorrow!" Tamaki said. Kaoru waited for the customers to leave and then found Tamaki.

"So what happened in the hallway?" Kaoru asked.

"She had to yell because Kyoya couldn't hear her." He said floating away happily to do Tamaki things. Kaoru sighed. _Is that what she told him? How gullible, he's no help at all._

"Does he truly beleive that?" Hikaru asked showing up next to him.

"Apparently."

"Well it was probably nothing. Kyoya probably stole her personal belongings again." Hikaru said walking away.

Whatever it was about, something wasn't quite right.

* * *

Indeed! Twas' the first chapter. I'll type up the next chapter soon since it's already done. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

By the time anyone reads this, it'll be 4th of July or past so, Happy (belated?) July 4th!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! (and favoriters too. O.O I see ya'll) Thank you so much for liking it! All of your compliments made me feel all bubbly inside! So here's chapter two! Sorry it's shorter!

* * *

Haruhi sighed a sigh of releif at the school day having finally ended.

"Haruhi, do you need a ride?" A limo pulled up next to her with Kyoya's head poking out.

"Uh, no. That's okay. I probably need the exercise." She replied, quickening her pace. It angered her that he was pretending as if everything was still the same.

"You don't have anything better to do." Hikaru said, also poking his head out.

Now that she knew she wouldn't be alone, she didn't mind much. The key word of course, is '_much'._

"Okay." She said, opening the door. Once she was in, the only empty spot of course, was next to Kyoya._ How pleasant._ She thought. The rest of the spots were filled by the host club and Renge. When she sat down, a wave of nausea washed over her as strong as the smell of bleach. _Stay cool Haruhi, don't be dumb and act a fool. _One of the voices muttered.

"I'll just ask her myself. Haruhi, wouldn't you like to do a calendar with daddy? You could even wear girl clothes!" Tamaki proposed happily.

"Didn't you ask me that earlier?" Haruhi asked.

"Maybe you've changed your mind?" He asked hopefully, his eyes sparkling.

"No."

"Haruhi! You're so cold!" Tamaki said, somehow cowering in a dark corner of the vehicle.

"By the way, Renge, why are you here?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi almost jumped. Had Kyoya's voice always been this unsettling? And why was Hunny staring at her like that?

"I wanted to talk about your sales." She said, pulling a laptop from her bag.

"But there's nothing wrong with our sales Renge-tan!" Hunny said happily.

"Yes," Renge said. "But I like discussing the sales. So," She diverted her eyes to her laptop. "According to the current popularity rankings on the website, last place is Mori, then Kyoya, Hunny, the Twins, Haruhi and then Tamaki is number one, of course." Haruhi moved up 2 spots in the last two months or so. Kyoya has dropped a spot, and everyone else except Tamaki, has been moved as a result of Haruhi." She presented cheerfully.

"Does it say why all this happened?" Kaoru asked.

"Where are you getting this information?" Kyoya asked. His voice, again, just sounded so _wrong_ today.

"The fansite. And according to the forum section, girls like the new stressed out Haruhi. They always try to find out the problem and the fact that Haruhi doesn't want them to be worried about it, only makes them more interested. They don't like the new Kyoya that stares off into space and drops things. That's Haruhi's thing. So stop it." Renge said, glancing at Kyoya.

"When did we get a fansite?" Kyoya asked. He was ignored as Renge continued on.

"And I have an idea!" She shouted, putting one foot on Tamaki's leg and standing so that her head was out of the sunroof.

"Nee...sit down before you give ideas, Renge-tan." Hunny said.

She sat down. "First! You'll all need costumes! And I can call my hair stylist, cuz she owes me anyway-"

"Renge..."

"And we'll need a turkey! The kind that have big colorful feathers!"

"Renge, thats a peacock!"

"Then we'll call photographers to make a big poster!"

"Renge!" Tamaki called.

"What does this have to do with sales exactly?" He asked.

"Not much!" Renge replied, putting her laptop away. "Well, my driver is meeting me here. Au revoir!" She said, closing the car door.

"Haruhi! Sit here!" Hunny said randomly, pulling her into Renge's spot. For that she was thankful. "You're not sad, right Haruhi?" Hunny asked, his big eyes shimmering with curiosity.

_How can I lie to Hunny-kun?_

"No, of course not!" She replied.

Hunny looked at her for a second. "You're lying, Haruhi." He said bluntly.

"We agree." Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously.

_I bet it's because you lied. Acting like a skank pays it's price. _One of the voices said. _You're not a skank, but you should tell them. _The other one popped up.

"What reason would I have to lie? I'm fine you guys! Really!" She replied weakly, with a nervous chuckle that should never have escaped.

"Haruhi-kun, you can tell us, we're your friends!" Hunny said. _Yes! Tell them!_ One of the voices said. But she couldn't. One day maybe, but not here. Not now.

"I'm just a little tired. Don't worry about me! I'm sure you've all got things to worry about! " Haruhi replied, searching through her bag, suddenly fascinated with its contents.

"Here's your house Haruhi! See you tomorrow!" Tamaki said happily. Everyone waved and said goodbye.

"Why wouldn't she tell us? Is it that bad that she can't tell even _us_?" Tamaki asked the minute Haruhi shut the door.

"It doesn't make sense! The distant behavior and then the yelling today." Kaoru asked. "What was she yelling about anyway?" He asked Kyoya.

"Nothing, I don't know." Kyoya replied. The question seemed to catch him off guard a bit.

They all looked at him, waiting for further explanation.

"She practically had this peculiar mental breakdown thing. She was completely delirious. Something about taking advantage of her." His voice craked on the last couple of words and he kept his gaze on the scenery outside the window.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Hunny asked. There was something in his tone that seemed alittle too sly for Hunny's childish nature.

"I don't know." Kyoya said quietly.

"It's a little strange that you don't know, considering you usually know everything." Hikaru said.

"What are you implying?" Kyoya replied heatedly.

"Nothing. Calm down." Hikaru said. Kyoya turned back to the window.

The rest of the Host Club shared a common glance.

Haruhi picked her pants off the floor and tossed them in the laundry bin. Then she heard a ringing sound coming from her bag. _A cell phone? _

"Hello?" She answered confusedly.

"Surprise!" Hunny yelled through the phone. "We got you a phone! Me and Mori !" He announced proudly.

"Thank you!" That was really nice of you guys!" Haruhi replied.

"Mori wanted to talk to you." Hunny said. _Mori?_

"Haruhi?" Mori's resonant voice rang through the phone.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You know."

"What do I know?"

"I know."

Haruhi paused, trying to comprehend the converstion they'd just had.

"Know what?"

"I know what happened."

Haruhi paused again. What exactly did he mean by that? What was he talking about?

"I know what happened with you and Kyoya." Mori said.

Haruhi heard glass shatter in her head. She had to choose her words very carefully.

"You mean the yelling?" She asked.

"No."

"Well what then?"

A long silence passed. It made her nervous. It made her sweat.

"Well. Bye then." Mori said.

"Mori-sempai wait! Please don't tell!" She hated that he'd made her beg.

Another silence passed. It was too quiet and he wasn't saying anything. It made her want to scream.

"Why?"

"Because I you just can't! I don't want people knowing! They'll never treat me the same-"

"Ok." He cut her off. She was glad he did.

"Really? You promise?"

She heard a click.

* * *

There ya go.


	3. Chapter 3

SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRY! I know it's so late! This was prewritten in my notebook (17 pages). A lot of the pages are falling out and out of order so I've been doing that and revising the story so it has more of a plot. Then I started a job . Thanks for commenting(and not commenting) and reading and favoriting and story alerting and what not! ^^ So anyways...yeah read the stuff.

* * *

Kyoya ignored Mori's call. he knew what it was about. People had gotten suspicios since the event in limo. They didn't even know what they were suspicious of.

Honestly?

He didn't know what had happened. What _did_ he do? He thought it was just a flash from a nightmare.

No, maybe not a nightmare, maybe a just a strange dream. But he didn't sleep, so that would've ruled that out.

So it was a memory. The memory of one-side fun.

* * *

"Haruhi-chan!" Ranka opened the door to her room. "Daddy made you some cake!" He strode in happily holding a plate. The contents of the plate looked pink, sugary and fattening. Perfect.

"Thank you." She said feigning a smile.

"Haruhi, is something wrong?" He said handing her the plate of the waiting heart attack.

"No, why?" She asked picking up the fork.

"You're not as cherry and peachy as usual. You seem so solemn nowadays." He said.

"I'm not sad. I'm tired. I've been studying late to stay ahead. Thats not bad right? Sorry you were worried." Haruhi said, scraping off the frosting. She'd eat that last with a big glass of milk.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yup!" Haruhi said cheerfully. Her father sighed.

"I guess I can't force you to tell me." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Haruhi." He said closing the door on his way out.

_Haruhi? You should tell your dad. You can trust him. _One voice said. _The whole thing is your fault. Quit cryin' about it already. _

"Why would you say that to me ?" Haruhi asked out loud.

_It's not true Haruhi. Don't listen to her._ The first voice said. _Don't baby her. You know it's true._

"Both of you shut up." Haruhi said firmly.

_But what about Mori? Don't you need to deal with him?_

_Who cares about Mori, don't you need a pregnancy test or something?_

Both rather important issues. Haruhi ignored them and ate the weight gain cake in peace.

Once they got quiet, she could finally try and get some sleep.

Haruhi woke up at 10:35 the next morning. Too bad school started at 8:00. As she was rushing to put on her pants, she noticed a note on her dresser.

_Haruhi,_

_Take a break. You don't have to go to school today._

_~Your daddies~_

She sighed and sat on the bed. She didn't want to go to school anyway. Nor did she want to stay in the house all day.

She got dressed and got ready to head out.

_Where do you think you're going? _One of the voices asked. _You want it to happen again don't you? You liked it._

"Shut up." Haruhi said. Sudddenly, the memories flooded her thoughts. After she'd been trying so hard to forget.

_That's alright, just call him and tell him. I'm sure he'd gladly do it again._

She felt lightheaded and the room was spinning. She was so close to the door.

_You're gonna catch something whoring around like that._

She reached for the doorknob and missed. Why was she moving so slowly? The voice was saying something and she reached for the door again, harder this time. Why was she falling so slowly?

* * *

"Haruhi-kun?" She opened her eyes in a hospital room. _Haha..._ The voice teased

"Hey look she's awake!" Someone said loudly. Haruhi looked around.

"Haruhi, what happened?" _How did I get here? _"Haruhi?"

She saw the Host Club and her dad in the room and felt embarrassed.

"Why am I here?" Haruhi asked hotly.

"You tell me." The doctor, whom she hadn't seen before said. He glanced at his clipboard. "Your father says he found you on the floor, unconscious. You'll probably be in here for at least two days, maybe more. There's one more thing I'm checking on. I'll be right back." He said leaving the room.

"Haruhi, what happened?" Her father asked, solicitously.

"Did someone hit you?" Tamaki asked. She noticed that Hikaru was holding her hand.

"No, I think I tripped when I was about to open the door. I was running from a bee in the house." She replied, being sure not to look at them. "I wanna leave now." When she sat up, she felt nautious and immediately laid back down.

They all gave her a look.

"Haruhi. You were nowhere near the door." Her father said. Just then the doctor came back.

"Okay, so it was as I thought. When you fell or maybe sometime before, judging on the amount of blood you lost, you terminated your pregnancy. I'm sorry." His pager beeped. "Excuse me." He left the room.

Haruhi felt Hikaru let go of her hand. Tamaki looked lost for a second before leaving the room. Haruhi pulled the covers over her face.

_Look what you did. Now you're a baby killing whore instead of just the regular kind. _The voice got louder with every syllable.She started crying.

_Don't listen to her Haruhi. You're not a whore and it wasn't your baby. It was Kyoya's. _The other voice said.

"Haruhi? I don't get it." Her father said angrily. Kyoya twitched in his chair. _It's all over now. She'll give me up. _He thought.

"I'm sorry." He heard her whisper from under the blankets. "It's my fault, I'm sorry." Her voice was choked.

"Who?" Her father asked.

"I don't know." Haruhi said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" His voice was rising.

"It's not your fault, Haruhi. Calm down." _Mori said that? _Everyone looked at Mori. Mori was looking at Kyoya. A nurse came in.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are..." She looked at him. "Oh, Ootori-sama! Well I guess you can stay as long as you want then!" She left again.

"I'm gonna go." Her father said.

"Yeah, C'mon Kaoru." Hikaru said standing up.

"I'll stay here." Kyoya said. Maybe he owed it to her.

"Stay here with Haruhi, ok?" Hunny told Mori. The rest of them left. Haruhi's crying got louder and he noticed no one had said goodbye.

"Kyoya. I think you should leave." Mori said. At least he didn't beat around the bush.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyoya. I think you should leave." Mori said. At least he didn't beat around the bush.

_What?_ That was random. _What does he know?_ Kyoya could feel his forehead moist with sweat. _What's his reason for not telling? How would he even benefit from_-

"Leave." Mori repeated.

"It's my hospital." Kyoya remarked.

"This is your fault." Mori said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Kyoya replied looking away. Upsetting Mori wasn't a wise thing to do. He was like a skyscraper and honestly, Kyoya didn't beleive he was even young enough to be in school. What was supposed to say? 'Oops! My bad!' surely wouldn't go over very well. "You think I had sex with Haruhi?" Maybe he could've been a little less blunt, that wasn't what he'd meant to say at all. It got the point across though.

"I'm saying that you..." Mori stopped talking when he saw Haruhi quietly observing them.

"Are you okay?" Kyoya and Mori asked simultaneouslty. They glared at each other.

"Uh huh." She replied.

"What happened?" Mori asked.

"I told you." She replied, sinking deeper into the warmth of her blankets.

"She tripped when she was opening door. Remember?" Kyoya said, staring at Haruhi.

_Don't tell, Haruhi. He's threatening you. _One voice whom she'd taken to calling Ann echoed in her head. _You're so stupid. Both of you. Don't act like this isn't your fault for being a whore. _Reiko this time.

"Please be quiet." Haruhi whispered shutting her eyes.

_You want Mori to leave so he'll do it again._

All of a sudden, she remembered everything in terribly sharp detail.

_Why don't you tell Mori the truth? That you liked it._

"Shut up!" She yelled, suddenly having what he did to her on repeat in her mind.

_Why? Afraid to accept your true self?_

_You know you're not like that Haruhi... _Ann said**.**

**"Be quiet, please!" **She yelled, banging her fists on the side of the bed.

"Haruhi what are you talking about?" Mori asked standing up.

"Whats wrong with you?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi realized that she'd screamed those things out loud and turned away from them.

"Stop glaring at me." She heard Kyoya whisper in a way that reminded her of whining. Haruhi felt sick. What if those things Reiko had said were true? They couldn't be. They didn't make sense. If she'd enjoyed it, she wouldn't be hearing voices in the first place. Either way, she felt sick. And cold. She wanted him to leave. She hated the state she'd allowed herself to fall into. She felt like a little kid, waiting for night to be over, so the chances of the boogeyman appearing were smaller.

「」  
Once it was evident that Haruhi had fallen back asleep, Kyoya turned back to Mori. "Continue. What was it you were trying to accuse me of?" He asked, immediately wishing he hadn't. But, then again, if he triedd hard enough to cover it up, perhaps, it would go away and no one would know.

"You know." Mori said.

"I don't. Please enlighten me." Kyoya replied.

"Why?"

"So I can know and then prove you wrong." Kyoya replied, aware that he sounded childish. And then something occured to him.

"Why waste words?" Mori asked, seeming to become increasingly irritated.

"You never talk, so I'm sure you've got enough words stored in there to spare." Kyoya remarked, now feeling more confident. It was said that words are the voice of the heart. Which could be the reason no one knew Mori very well.

"You should feel guilty." Mori said. Still, Kyoya saw right through his 3 words sentences and blank expression.

"Guilty? For _what_?" He should've seen this earlier.

"You know what you did."

There was no other explanation. Kyoya chuckled and sat back in his chair, a sense of dissimulated calm going through him. It was amusing that Kyoya that for one second he _didn't_ have the upper hand. Hysterical. Mori knew nothing.

「」  
"Don't get angry, Tamaki-kun!" Hunny kept saying.

"I'm not angry." Tamaki replied. Did he need to be? He didn't own her. Afterall, Haruhi was free to do whatever she wanted with whomever she wanted.

"Haruhi is a big girl. She'll be okay." Hunny replied. _Does he really act like a five year old? Or is this all just an act... _Tamaki wondered watching Hunny play absentmindedly with his bunny's ears. He looked out at the passing scenery from the vehicle's window. Hikaru and Kaoru had taken their own ride and Haruhi's father wasn't in the mood.

"She is not a big girl. She is in the 9th grade and she is short."

"She's mature." Hunny replied.

"What made you ask Mori to stay there?" Tamaki asked, visibly catching Hunny off guard after a long silence. They were never apart. This was wierd.

"I didn't want Haruhi to be alone. She's sick." Hunny replied, turning more towards the window. His tone was sharp, like he was irritated. Another wierdness to add to today's roster.

"Kyoya was already there." Tamaki said.

"Really? I didn't notice." Hunny replied. He sounded distant, like he wasn't truly listening and only answered out of politeness. Either that, or Hunny was being sarcastic. Option 2 made no sense.

"Hunny?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing." He replied, still not turning to face him. A long silence passed as they went through a tunnel.

"What if Haruhi..." Hunny said so long after the initial question that Tamaki had forgotten he'd asked, and turned to look at him.

"What if what Mori said was true...and its not Haruhi's fault?" Hunny asked, tapping his fingers on the window.

"Who's fault would it be?" Tamaki asked, feeling dense for ruining Hunny's moment of deep thought. Hunny didn't say anything else the rest of the way. Tamaki didn't like this. He felt like everyone knew a secret that he wasn't allowed to know. He thought of himself as approachable. Why wouldn't anyone come to him if they knew something about this? Was any thing so bad that they couldn't even tell their king?

「」  
"Whats that you're giving her?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi winced.

"Don't worry, It's just a pain killer. She'll be fine except she'll be sleepy." The doctor's pager beeped and she left, taking her blonde colored pep out with her. Mori had gone to check on Hunny and assured that he be back very soon. Just what she needed, being alone with the bogeyman. After a few minutes, Haruhi could feel the medicine kicking in. She didn't want to fall asleep in his presence.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya called. She hated his voice. It reminder her of his face. "Don't say anything to anyone...about what happened. Ok?" He requested sofly. Ok? When was anything ever "ok"? _Why is he bringing that up? Ann, what do I say?_

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked again, sounding far away. She liked this.

_Ann? _Still no answer. She jumped when he touched her hand and pulled it closer to her.

"You can't tell anyone okay?" His voice was kind, but his face was not. There was that deranged sparkle in his eyes again. Softer this time, but still present. She turned away, so she wouldn't have to look at it.

"Haruhi. You're not listening. This has to be our little secret." He said in a 'parent to child' sort of way, grabbing her wrist and squeezing to the point of pain. "Okay?"

"Okay." She muttered weakly.

"Are you sure?" He squeezed harder.

"**Yes! **I said I wont tell, please!" She begged.

Kyoya released her and sat back down. "I'm glad we've come to an understanding." He said.

Haruhi was halfway releived when that familiar wave of sleepiness washed over her.

「」  
Kyoya was releived when she fell asleep. It was better that way. He'd lost control. Again. Again on a person who was truly defenseless. She'd just made him so angry when she kept ignoring him. Pulling back from him, like he had a disease and turning away from him, like he didn't matter. But still. He was wrong. He accepted it. He needed sleep probably. Kyoya had squeezed her hand so hard that he could feel her molecules. His own hand ached. But she got the message. At least now she wouldn't tell. She was terrified of him. It was amusing, if, of course, one overlooked the reason. It wasn't like anyone would ever find out. He chuckled. They were clueless. For now, all he had to worry about was keeping his own sanity intact.

* * *

There it is! Tell what you think. Unlike your parents, and your guidance counselor, and that guy who talk to on the bus, I actually want to hear your opinion. :3 luv yall~


	5. Chapter 5

Ehmagawd. I _looove_ how fanfiction butchers the format.  
Yeah. Here's the chappie. Late chappie is late. Yes. I'm aware. I apologize. I've been dealing with teen angst and writers block and what not. I'm gonna stop talking now. I mean typing. Whatever. Ya'll know what I meant!  
Omg just read the chapter before anymore word-vomit comes out. The "888" means time skip. They won't let me put 3 aterisks. (Next chappie is halfway typed btw and the updates will be quicker now that I've accpeted my misery for what it is; fluffeh and caused by procrastination. Don't be like me kids. Instead, read the chapter.)

* * *

When Mori got back it was 9:30. Haruhi and Kyoya were both asleep. The room was a lot darker than it had been. Not that he cared how dark it got, he'd still stay. Haruhi was like his little sister. She needed to be protected. She had a difference type of innocence than Hunny had. Hunny looked the part, but was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He simply _preferred_ to act cute. Haruhi was obviously not capable of protecting herself and was more innocent than she looked. Or at least used to be.

Mori sat in his hard and uncomfortable chair, wishing it hadn't taken so long to check on Hunny. He was staying the night over Tamaki's house. It was hard to leave, but Hunny kept reminding him about Haruhi being alone with Kyoya. Then he noticed. The yellow spots on her arms that would turn purple by tomorrow. They weren't there before he left. No doctor's medicine would've done that.

Haruhi woke up to see Mori being choked against the wall. "Stop! Let him go!" She screamed. She put a foot on the floor and was defeated by the dizziness that followed. She yelled something else, but it came out wrong. Why weren't they stopping? Why, instead of stopping, were punching each other's lights out? What were they even fighting about? In a final effort to prevent a host-funeral, Haruhi threw her shoe at Kyoya's head. When he stopped to glare at her, Mori gave him a final punch to the jaw.

"Stop it! Just quit it, both of you!" She yelled. It irritated her, the way they just sat down like nothing happened, Mori pulling out his book. "What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing." They replied in unison.

"If you got into an argument, why can't you just tell me? It's not like I'll get mad." Haruhi said irritably.

"You should already know." Mori replied turning a page. Haruhi lay back down. Asking these people questions would get nowhere. _Mori won't tell you because it was about you. He doesn't want you to be upset. _Ann suggested. She was probably right.

The awkward silence was, well, _awkward_. Painfully _awkward_.

"How was Hunny?" Haruhi asked to loosen the tension.

"Good." Mori said.

"Oh." She said. When did she get to leave? The longer she was here, the longer she had to think about it when the offending person was actually in the room. She pulled the thin blanket over her face. She felt threatened with him in the room. What happened was two months ago. It wasn't supposed to be eating at her this way. Haruhi was now consumed by paranoia at all hours of the day and she couldn't get a full night of sleep as even the smallest relief from it. Haruhi sighed. Painkillers helped.

* * *

"Hikaru, are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Fine." He replied.

"We can't get mad at her." Kaoru said twirling a shoelace that had been on the dresser next to him in their room.

"Yes we can." Hikaru said.

"We don't own her."

"Neither do they." Hikaru replied tossing an apple.

"It'll be awkward now." Kaoru said quietly.

"Especially with the story she told about the spider. We don't even know what happened." Kaoru sighed.

"How can such a smart girl be such a terrible liar?"

"Are you going to eat that apple?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru tossed it to him.

"That's my shoelace, by the way. I need it." Hikaru said.

"For what?" Kaoru asked.

"My shoe." The boy replied with some irritation.

"Sorry." Kaoru replied, setting it back down. "We could go visit her tomorrow. Don't you think she wants her friends there?" Kaoru asked. "Apparently, we've over estimated this friendship." Hikaru said with a scoff tossing the unfinished apple into the trash and leaving room. He was right of course, but maybe if they'd heard the whole story, it would make sense. For now though, it'd be best to let Hikaru sleep on it.

* * *

Haruhi waved at the nurse and stepped into the elevator. The solitude felt nice. Thankfully, Mori and Kyoya had to go to school and weren't there the last two days. So, when she was discharged from the hospital, she did so on her own. No one knew she was leaving besides the nurses and the doctor. Hopefully, the Host Club caught the hint and didn't try to visit her house. Haruhi sighed. Going home would be depressing. Her dad hadn't even come to see her or answered his phone the last two days when she called to be picked up. Oh well. At least she could get back to life normally now. Or at least as normal as voices in the head could be.

Her phone clock read three thirty when she walked by the park. Now it was three thirty nine and she'd only waked about 5 steps. Thinking was slowing her down. She felt something tap her look and jumped.

"Can you tie my shoe?" A little blond girl asked.

"Sure." Haruhi replied bending down.

"Your hair is pretty." The girl said. Haruhi knew for a fact that her hair was mess, but said thank you anyway.

"Thanks. Do you want to be my sister?" The girl asked. Haruhi laughed. How incredibly random.

"Sure." Haruhi replied.

"You say that, but you're about to walk away." She said crossing her arms.

"Does your mother know where you are?" Surely, her mother would not be pleased that she was talking to strangers.

"She's right there." The girl said pointing to a woman absorbed in her laptop at a bench.

"What's your name?" Haruhi asked.

"Ayu." She said. "Come meet my mommy." Ayu said taking her hand and pulling over there. "This is who I pick." Ayu said to her mother. She looked at Haruhi over her sunglasses.

"And you agreed to this?" Her mother asked.

"Um…yes?" Haruhi replied, not really understanding the situation.

"We've been looking for a babysitter." She replied, closing her laptop.

"I guess I can do that." Haruhi said.

"The hours would be 6 to 10 pm Tuesday through Thursday and 12 to 7 on Saturdays. Twenty dollars an hour." Haruhi found it amazing that she could hold a conversation and send texts so quickly at the same time. "Unless you break something." She turned her attention towards Haruhi.

"Ok. I can do that." Haruhi said happily. Not happily enough for an exclamation point though.

"Great. You start next week." The woman said, flipping her straight blonde hair and opening her laptop. They exchanged contact information and arranged transportation. Mrs. Iwasaki lived on the other side of town. The rich part.

"So, you don't need an interview or anything? To get to know me?" Haruhi asked.

"I already know you, Haruhi." Mrs. Iwasaki said without turning around and dragging Ayu along with her.

_What kind of mother leaves her child with someone she meets at a park? _Haruhi wondered.

888

"Dad?" Haruhi called, using her key to get into the house. The house was empty and almost dark. Where was he? He was usually off work by this time. _You've pushed him away with your relentless whoring._ Reiko echoed in her head. She chose to ignore her and continued on to the kitchen. There was hardly anything in the refrigerator, so she settled on a grilled cheese sandwich.

A thought occurred to her. She'd have to quit the Host Club. Being there wasn't fun anymore. She always felt so faraway and disconnected there. Just then, her phone rang. The caller ID was restricted. She answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi?"

"Who's this?" She asked, discarding her phone etiquette.

"It's Kyoya. Where are you." It did not sound like a question.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, confused. What did he need to call her for? Why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

"You're not at the hospital. Where did you go?" He asked.

"Um…" _He can't come here. None of them can. _"The park." She said, quickly hanging up and rushing to go and turn all of the locks on the door. Technically, she did not lie. Technically, she _did_ go to the park. He didn't ask where she was, he asked where she went. _They can't come here Haruhi, they'll bring him. _Ann said quietly.

Haruhi got underneath her covers and considered not leaving them. It was like being stuck in time, living this way. Watching everyone else around her move at normal speed and convincing herself that she was moving wasn't working. Even if the Host Club did come here, if she asked to leave, they would. That was a sure fact. If Kyoya came by himself - She shivered, still remembering the look in his eyes that she still couldn't quite decipher.

"Haruhi!" Her dad yelled from outside. Haruhi jumped up to get it. She'd turned all three locks and the key only unlocked one.

"Why did you lock all of them?" He asked, setting grocery bags on the floor and taking off his jacket.

"Safety." She muttered softly relocking the locks.

"Since hwen are you afraid to stay home by yourself?" He asked.

"I'm not." Haruhi said unloading grocery bags. And going to the kitchen.

"Well you should ask someone from the Host Club to stay with you after school. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." He replied. _Tell him, Haruhi. _Ann said firmly.

"How was your day?" Haruhi asked. Her father sighed, as he often did before telling a long story.

"Well! Someone stole my eyeshadow. Not the old cracked ones, but the ones I _just_ bought last Tuesday! And then when I asked him about he denied it, of course. He even kept denying it after someone admitted seeing him do it and I was completely appalled because, for one thing, he was wearing it and the other thing was that I thought we were friends, so naturally…" He paused. "How did you get hom from the hospital, Haruhi?" He asked suddenly. So he didn't forget she was there after all.

"I walked." She said nonchalantly, resisting adding a "duh". He dropped the pakage of meat he was holding on the counter.

"Why didn't you call me? I would've gotten you!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry. You didn't answer your phone, so I just figured I'd-"

"Why didn't you just wait? You should be sorry! Not telling anyone where you're going and walking all aroind town the way you did!" He looked so angry, Haruhi thought he might slap her with the meat.

_What do you have to be sorry for?_ Reiko asked smugly. _He didn't answer his phone, so its his fault. It's not like he ever visited you in the hospital. _Haruhi waited for Ann to disagree

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Or for Ann to say anything at all. _How can he be angry about something he didn't know was happening? It's a little late for worrying. _Reiko said.

"Haruhi, are you even listening?" _Where's your little angel now, huh? Ever notice how she never seems to be around when you think you need her?_ Surely, Ann would block Reiko soon.

"Haruhi!" _Well, I guess you have permission to answer now, bimbo. _Reiko say with a chuckle.

"Haruhi? What the hell are you doing?" He asked, yanking her wrist.

"You didn't asnwer your phone, so I didn't know what to do! You would've known that if you'd come to see me or called while I was in the hospital!" Haruhi yelled.

"Well it was your fault you were there in the first place!" Haruhi felt like someone had tied a sandbag to her bottom jaw. She was having trouble keeping it up. How could he say that? She had to keep the tears that were pounding to be let through her eyelids under control. His face relaxed into a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Would you rather have hamburgers or something else?" He asked opening the fridge.

"That's it?" Haruhi asked, her voice trembling. "You won't even tell me why?"

He sighed. "I don't want to fight with you Haruhi." He said. And he was right, for stopping. They rarely fought and it was never serious. Maybe about who should've been voted off a reality show.

"Fine then." Haruhi said. The problem wasn't solved yet, of course. Problems didn't get solved by simply changing the subject. Problems kept coming back until they were solved in a way that suited their fancy.

888

Kyoya called seven times. At the advice of Reiko, Haruhi pressed ignore. Seven times. After she'd finished eating, Mori called.

"Hello?" Haruhi answered.

"Haruhi." But it was Kyoya not Mori, which caused irritation among other feelings that were associated with his voice. Why did he feel the need to say her name into the phone? He knew it was her number. It was the ninth time he'd called today. She didn't answer, deciding whether to hang up or not. "Answer the door." He said hanging up. Subsequently, she heard a knock at the door. Her dad was already up to answer it.

"Dad!" She yelled.

"Hold on Haruhi." He said. When he opened the door, she expected to see whole host club, but it was just Kyoya. How did he call from Mori's phone then? And if he was just going to knock, why would he call and announce his arrival? What other reason was there besides to terrorize her?


End file.
